


Hanging  By a Thread

by Herlovestoryx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlovestoryx/pseuds/Herlovestoryx
Summary: There's nothing more I want to be, than yours.





	Hanging  By a Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling restless and I can't seem to study unless I write something out. Don't expect much?

And with that your words burn me, 

And I'm left hanging, 

By your side, 

My legs swinging in the sky as you walk through me. 

Isn't this what you want? To break me? 

To leave me hanging on a thread by your words, to be begging by your feet like an animal, starving.

If that's what you want, then I'll let it be. Because no matter what, no matter what you do to me, there's nothing more I want to be, than yours.

I'm your toy, forever and always. 

(Choke me, destroy me, hurt me, love me. Love me, love me, love me. 

Love me... 

> Until I die.) 


End file.
